dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Aaron Helzinger (New Earth)
A short time later, the supervillain known as Bane orchestrated a massive breakout at Arkham Asylum and all of the patients, including Amygdala were freed. Amygdala found himself befriending Arnold Wesker, aka, the Ventriloquist, who promised Helzinger that he would help him find his meds after finding Scarface. Armed with a surrogate dummy known as "Socko" (which was just a discarded sweat sock), the Ventriloquist and Amygdala started a crime spree in Gotham, which attracted Batman's attention. Amygdala and the Ventriloquist then broke into the Joyboy toy store in the hopes of finding a partner for Socko. Batman learned of the break-in and had a rematch with Amygdala. He defeated Amygdala with a Karate chop to the back of the neck -- the same way he defeated him in Arkham Asylum. Amygdala was arrested, but since Arkham was now uninhabitable, he and the other recaptured inmates were instead transferred to Blackgate Penitentiary. Amygdala immediately found himself at odds with the prison guards and even knocked one out by smashing him over the top of the head with one of his huge fists. At the suggestion of Jeremiah Arkham, Amygdala became part of the prison softball team. He was first placed in the position of team pitcher, but this was revoked after he broke the Riddler's arm by throwing a softball too hard. However, under the tutelage of coach Doc Faustus, Amygdala became the team's star hitter. Amygdala was later released into the community on numerous occasions, where he became an ally and friend of Dick Grayson. He lived in the hero's apartment building and worked as a warden in Lockhaven Prison. When Blockbuster was in the process of breaking Nightwing down both physically and emotionally, he blew up Grayson's apartment complex with Amygdala inside. Amygdala survived, but was heavily traumatized by the death of his friends. Aaron kept a low profile for many years, but turned up once again as a patron at the Penguin's Iceberg Lounge. After having a few drinks, he became rowdy with the other guests and the Penguin had to use one of his gimmick umbrellas to calm him down. | Powers = * : Amydala's strength level is many times greater than that of the average human being. * : Amygdala is physically heartier than the average human being. He can withstand massive amounts of physical punishment and does not suffer injury as easily as a normal human. He can shake off or ignore injuries that would otherwise cripple another human being. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Amygdala is prone to violent fits of rage. When properly medicated, he is usually quite docile, but it takes very little prodding to turn him into a rampaging engine of destruction. * : Amygdala's personality and intellect is similar to that of a young child. Similarly, his violent outbursts are akin to a child throwing a temper tantrum, albeit with more dangerous results. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Easily led due to his childlike nature, Amygdala has been the pawn of a number of Batman villains, but when properly medicated, he can be peaceful. * Former partner of the Ventriloquist. * Aaron is also known as Patient 30086. * Contrary to his name, Aaron Helizinger had his amygdala removed, resulting in a stunted emotional capacity and frequent outbursts of violent behavior. | Recommended = * Batman: Shadow of the Bat * Nightwing (Volume 2) | Wikipedia = Amygdala (comics) | Links = }} Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Scientific Experimentation Category:Prison Wardens